Poseidon
PoseidonRay Stantz (2019). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Ghostbusters" (2019) (Comic p.11). Ray Stantz says: "Another name for Poseidon. That's the god of the sea." (also known as Ennosigaios or Earth-Shaker)Atlantean Priest Ghost (2019). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Ghostbusters" (2019) (Comic p.11). Atlantean Priest Ghost says: "It is why we priests begged Ennosigaios for help."Atlantean Priest Ghost (2019). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Ghostbusters" (2019) (Comic p.12). Atlantean Priest Ghost says: "The Earth-Shaker must come again, to seal the fate of this island." is a major Greek god often associated with the sea. History In ancient times, the state of society on Atlantis became so "sick" that priests from a temple dedicated to Poseidon begged the god to help. Poseidon caused an earthquake that destroyed Atlantis. Many thousands of years later, a tablet from Poseidon's temple was part of a shipment of recently acquired antiquities sent from the Mediterranean to the Metropolitan Museum of Art in New York.Narrator (2019). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Ghostbusters" (2019) (Comic p.1). Narrator says: "He was hired by the Met to appraise a shipment of recently acquired antiquities from the Mediterranean" The Ghostbusters spent two days studying the confiscated tablet because it was gave off high spectrum P.K.E. but they couldn't identify it. Peter accidentally tipped Egon's water bottle over. The water oddly flowed in a circle around the tablet. An Atlantean Priest Ghost manifested and possessed Egon. He asked what happened with the cataclysm of Atlas' Land. Peter deferred to Ray. The ghost decided to see for himself and flew through the window into the city with the tablet. He deemed the world was still sick and the message of Atlantis' demise was ignored. The next day, at dawn, the ghost concluded its prayer. He begged Poseidon to use the tablet as a beacon and come to show mankind the meaning of fear again.Atlantean Priest Ghost (2019). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Ghostbusters" (2019) (Comic p.16). Atlantean Priest Ghost says: "Use this stone from your temple as a beacon and come." The Ghostbusters trapped the ghost. Ray picked up the tablet and confirmed the negative P.K.E. readings were almost completely discharged in the manifestation of the ghost and with it trapped, the tablet was a completely average artifact. He failed to see a column of water rise up behind him and kept on talking. Ray wondered why it got cloudy all of a sudden and turned his head. Poseidon stood behind the column. He reached forward with an open hand. Winston deduced he wanted the tablet. Ray wasn't so sure. Peter asked him if he thought Poseidon wanted a tip and ordered him to throw the tablet. Ray was confident they could figure out a way to get rid of Poseidon. The ground rumbled. Egon pointed out Poseidon was also the god of earthquakes and he was clearly sending them a warning. Ray still insisted. Egon yelled his name. Ray sighed and threw the tablet to Poseidon. He caught it and vanished. The column of water and fish washed over them. Description Most of Poseidon of obscured when he manifested but one arm and hand seen was a composite of various sea creatures. According to Myth Poseidon is one of the three major deities in Greek myth and the supreme ruler of the seas. He is the god of the sea, earthquakes, and horses. It is said his temperament was as unruly and violent as nature itself, such as storms and earthquakes but he could calm rough waters in an instant or form new land. Poseidon had the title of Earth-Shaker because when he struck the earth and mountains with his three pronged trident, quakes would follow. He fell in love with a mortal woman named Cleito and had five sets of twins. The first born was named Atlas, who became the first king of Atlantis. Powers Poseidon demonstrated the ability to control and manipulate two elements of nature, water and earth. He was able to generate a giant column of water to mask his appearance. He reportedly caused an earthquake that destroyed Atlantis but in recent times, he generated a small quake powerful enough to knock the Ghostbusters off their feet as a warning. Like Tiamat, he has the ability to travel between dimensions at will. Trivia *On Cover A of 35th Anniversary: Ghostbusters, in the upper right is the head of a statue of Poseidon. *On page 11 of 35th Anniversary: Ghostbusters, Ennosigaios is another name for Poseidon as Ray mentions and it translates to "Earth-Breaker" which the ghost later says. *On page 19 of 35th Anniversary: Ghostbusters, Egon mentions Poseidon is the god of earthquakes. Appearances *'IDW Comics' **35th Anniversary: Ghostbusters References Gallery PoseidonIDW35thAnniversaryGhostbustersRegularCover.jpg|As seen on Regular Cover of 35th Anniversary: Ghostbusters PoseidonIDW02.jpg|As seen in 35th Anniversary: Ghostbusters PoseidonIDW03.jpg|As seen in 35th Anniversary: Ghostbusters PoseidonIDW04.jpg|As seen in 35th Anniversary: Ghostbusters PoseidonIDW05.jpg|As seen in 35th Anniversary: Ghostbusters PoseidonIDW06.jpg|As seen in 35th Anniversary: Ghostbusters Category:IDW Characters Category:Deity Category:Legends